1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a providing device, a terminal device, a providing method, a non-transitory computer readable storage medium having stored therein a providing program, and an authentication processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the popularization of communication networks, services via networks are actively provided. A user logs in a service provided via a network by using a communication terminal device and uses the service. When a service is used via a network, it is desirable to certainly perform personal authentication on a user who uses the service.
As a technology for the personal authentication, there is a known technology that provides personal authentication in accordance with the user's wishes or the policy of a server with respect to biometrics with various system configurations (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-362061). Furthermore, there is a known technology that distinguishes a network environment of a user and that performs appropriate user authentication in accordance with a network environment (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-103784). Furthermore, there is a known technology that implements a predetermined authentication function via an interface by an authentication apparatus using an extensible authentication protocol interface (for example, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2005-505194).
However, in the conventional technologies, it is difficult to flexibly respond to an authentication request. For example, regarding a personal authentication means via a network, from the viewpoint of ensuring the security or convenience, the function or the technology needed for authentication may sometimes be changed. In this case, because, for the terminal side that requests personal authentication, various functions and technologies are requested by the authentication server side; therefore, it is difficult to flexibly respond to the requests to meet the demands.